worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Linquei Warrior O.C.C.
Linquei Warrior Bonuses:+5ps +4pp +6pe +7me +3ma +10spd +2iq +100mdc/sdc.hp ISP : ME*10 +100 +100/lv PPE : PE*10 +100 +100/lv Chi: 'PE*10 +100 +100/lv '''Super powers: '''2 major and 2 minor of choice '''Psi powers: '''3 each of choice from the physical/sensitive/healing/fighter/Oni Ninja techniques and phase powers Can permanently burn points from ISP/PPE/Chi/Exp combined to gain special powers 20 to gain a minor super power, 40 to gain a major super power, x3 I.S.P. needed to activate a psi power to gain it as a permanently on/at will power, x3 P.P.E. needed to gain a spell at will/always on power or just the P.P.E./I.S.P./Chi needed to activate the power as a usable power. If points are burned to gain a power permanently then the characters eyes will glow equal to a 4watt light bulb '''OCC skills: ' (All) detection+20%, (all) demolitions+20%, concealment +20%, palming+20%, Sleight of hand +20%, pick pockets+20%, pick locks+20%, prowl +40%, escape+40%, climbing+30%, First aid/paramedic/holistic medicine+20%, use poison+50%, use ninja equipment+30%, swimming +30%, intelligence+30%, tracking+10%, 4 ant/mod weapons of choice-paired and sharp shot where applicable, lan/lit Chinese/Japanese/english98%, 4 lan/lit of choice +20%, HtH Art Of The Linquei + 1 of choice '''OCC related skills: 10 +2/2 lvs Secondary skills: '''8 +2/2 lvs '''Contacts: 1d20 1d10 each contact lvs Cybernetics: if have powers none or can opt to be a cyber ninja/juicer ninja/ w 1d20 +6 extra cyber/bionic weapons Standard equipment: ' (1) dim backpack<2ton cap>, (1) dim utility belt/ w40 pouches<1ton cap>, (1) dim battle harness/ w40pouches<1ton cap>, (1) lg. flashlight, (1) pen flashlight, pocket laser distancer, (1) 1000ft knotted each foot spider silk climbing rope and grappling hook<+10% climb skill/indestructable>, (1) set of superior lock picks, (8) sets of fully reversible gimmicked clothes, (2) sets of fully gimmicked flexiarmor200mdc+200mdcff/opf/pf/soul bonded, (8) set of hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 dmg combat>, (2) sets of magically bonded '''Linquei Warrior Battle Armor grey: ' This armor is made from Magically enhanced special high strength fibers and Spider silk and is in a quilted design. Inside the quilts are some special high strength ceramic plates which reinforce the armor. Normally, a hard helmet is worn over the armor for greater protection. The armor is not considered to be environmental. The cloth armor is available in most colors but green, blue, red are the most common colors. M.D.C.: Main Body: 200 Head: 30 Arms (2): 40 Legs (2): 60 Weight: 10 lbs (4.5 kg) Penalties: Full Mobility, has no penalties to prowl, swim, or gymnastics Black Market/Market Cost: 40,000 credits Enchantments on it: '''Camouflage: Armor has the ability to blend in with its environment. Not as complete as the spell Chameleon but always on. Camouflage gives a +10% bonus to prowl and -20% against detection rolls such as the detect ambush skill. Environmental: This enchanted on armor is very similar in nature to the "Environmental Tent." The magical feature will protect the wearer from most weather and keep a comfortable temperature of around 70 degrees Fahrenheit (21 degrees Celsius). It protects from both heat and cold, making them popular in northern areas, jungles, and deserts. While the armor will protect the wearer from rain, it will not protect the person from getting wet if they are immersed in water such as from crossing a river or from getting caught in flooding water. It will still keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature and when the person is no longer immersed, all water soaked into the armor (but not other garments) will be repelled to the outside of the armor and drip off. The armor will not provide protection from drowning or from gas attacks. The armor usually does not clean them self but can be designed to repel dirt and to magically stay clean. Teleport onto Wearer: The armor can be teleported onto the wearer effectively allowing the person to don the armor instantly. Still costs one attack for the teleport. Normal versions of the feature allow the Armor to teleport up to 120 feet (36.5 meters) but alchemists in the Western Empire have a version that can teleport up to 500 miles (805 km). The armor bonds with a specific wearer though the use of a drop of the wearers blood. The teleport ability takes 72 hours before the armor can link with the wearer. Until then, the armor cannot teleport onto the wearer. Cannot teleport from an area covered in a Mystic Energy Drain ward 500 mile (805 km) range. Shape-Changer: This potent magic enables the magical armor to transform into a less dangerous looking shape For example: The magical armor can transform turns into asset of full body tattoos when not needed However, the rune weapon/Armor transforms back into its deadly, true appearance, complete with runes, whenever it is drawn for combat! into a set of body tattoos when not in use Built into the armor set (1) '''set of retractable hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 damage combat>, ''Sharp Ridges:' The armor plates edges are razor sharp and can cut those who are not careful. Anyone attempted a punch, kick, or grab without some form of protection will get cut. Person attack will have 1D4 points of damage inflicted against them. This is SDC damage and does not become MDC damage in MDC environments. '' '''Retractable Forearm Claws (3 each forearm'): Similar in abilities to Griffon Claws and inflict 6D6 per double claw swipe in addition to any strength or other bonuses. Weapon inflicts S.D.C. normally but will inflict M.D.C. in M.D.C. environments. Claw can be used to parry with +1 to initiative and climb with +10% to climb rolls. Unlike griffon claws, the claws are not indestructible; however, the claws can only be damaged by magic weapons and are considered of master quality. If a claw is destroyed, it will regenerate within ten minutes unless the armor is destroyed 200mdc force field/phase field takes ¼ all damage done to it regenerates 10pts/hit/min auto if fully destroyed will reform in 6 hours is soul bonded so that when the wearer is killed or destroyed it fades away into nothingness (2)dwarven quality <+5p/s/int/damage> weapons for every WP possessed (2)weapons of choice and, (2) weapons of clan choice (10) Each silver/iron/steel wood throwing stars 1d6*10 (20) Each iron/steel/wood/silver stakes and wooden mallet Money: 1d6*9000 credits, 1d6*900 trade items/gems, 1d6*10 bmi ''Art of the LinQuei '' Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 10 Years CHARACTER BONUS: +5ps, +4pp, +8pe, +28spd, +5me, +200isp, +50ppe, +50hp, +120sdc, x4chi COMBAT SKILLS: Attacks per Melee: 7 Escape moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defensive Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, automatic Hold/Lock Advanced Defensive Moves: Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry (does damage!), Automatic dodge, Automatic throw Hand Attacks: Backhand, Duo-Fist Strike, Knife Hand, Power Punch, Punch +10 of choice Basic Foot Attacks: Axe Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Roundhouse Kick, Side Kick, Snap Kick, Wheel Kick +6 of choice Jumping Foot Attacks Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turning Kick, Jump Kick Special attacks Combination Grab/Head Bash (SPECIAL! First the attacker rolls for a successful Strike. That's followed by a second Strike roll that represents a bash of the attacker's forehead directly into the victim's face or head. Damage is 2D6. No Parry or Dodge possible during the attack. Normal Critical Strike Rolls apply.), Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Strike/Parry, Death Blow, Elbow, Forearm, Knee, Leap Attack, Combination Lock/Strike, Combination Hold Strike, Combination Dodge/Strike Modifiers to Attacks Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Rear, Knock-Out/Stun, Pull Punch, Death Blow SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: ''' '''Martial Art Powers: Automatically receives the Special powers of Chi Defense, Chi Relaxation, Sense Chi Abilities, Dragon Chi,. Select a total of (12) powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Invisibility Arts, (15) Chi, (6)Kata, ( 3) Zen , (5) Psionic Powers from (each category),and Ki Manipulation. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Program (excluding physical). Recommended Martial Art Powers are: Chagi, Combination of Winter and Summer Training, Iron Hand, Language: Japanese (lv4), Chinese (lv4), English, Tibetan, Battle. Physical: 'Climbing, Prowl , Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Running, Adv. Swimming '''Philosophical: '''Bushido, Zen, Go, Chess '''Survival: '''Fasting, Wilderness Survival, Fishing, Hunting '''Temple: '''Meditation, Acupuncture, Acupressure, Holistic Medicine, Use Poison, Calligraphy '''Weapon Katas: '''WP claw-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, blade-staff weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Sword-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Knife-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs +2 of choice. '''LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES: ' 1st = + 3p 4d 2s/r 1b/disarm/throw back flip/int Crt/KO behind dthblow20 2nd= + 2dmg/p 1a/r/d/int 3throw 3rd= + 1a/r/disarm/int CRT/KO19 +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt 4th= +1p/b/backflip 22/throw/chi/atemi/damage 3int 5th= + 1a/d/int x2chi 3dis crt/ko18 +1d6 damage 6th= + 1s/b 2p/d/body/mar/ki/chi/atemi 3throw +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt 7th= +1a/p/d/int/backflip 2s/chi/ki/atemi dthblow19 +1d6 damage weapons combat 8th =+ 1b/a/int/disarm 2p/d /throw 3r/dmg crt/ko17 9th =+ 1a/r/int 2dmg 3b/disarm crt/ko16 10th= + d/b 2s/chi/atemi/body/mar +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt Damage 11th= +1int 2a/p/d/ 3b x2chi 12th= + 1b/throw/disarm 2s/damage/Zen/inv/chi/ki 13th= + 1a/p/d/int/throw 2dmg/disarm/chi/atemi +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt, learn continuous chi mask 14th= + 1b/throw/disarm 2zen/inv/body/mar +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt, learn permanent yin/yang kata 15th= + . a/int/PS/PP/PE +2p/d/s/r/b/throw/disarm/body/mar/chi/atemi/invis/Zen/me/IQ/speed 4dmg Crt/KO15 dthblw18 +2d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt, learn to assume pure chi form 20HP/SDC/MCD/Chi/ISP/PPE '''The "Essence Ghost-bolt:" as it is known, is the concentration of mind and body on focusing Chi into a destructive force. The result is something like plasma, except that it is mystical in nature. Mana-ball: 1d6 damage to SDC, Hit Points, and Chi; a regular Mana-ball uses up 2 Chi, and any extra chi points used will add damage to either SDC or Chi on a 1 for 2 bases. Only martial art Strike bonus can be used; however there is a +3 to strike because it is partially mentally directed. If the victim parries he takes half damage anyway. Also he cannot roll with the punch regardless of whether he parried or not. For every level of the Linquei student, damage is increased by one. The range of the fireball is 20 feet, plus 2 every level. The Ghost-ball takes up 2 actions. Against nonorganic substances, the Ghost-ball becomes especially destructive. Multiply all damage by 2. The Linquei master can only use the Ghost-ball 4 times per round/lv. Invulnerable characters are especially vulnerable to the Ghost-ball, taking quadruple damage and save vs. pain at -4 or be dazed(-6 to hit, parry, and dodge, and lose iniative. and half their attacks for 1d6 rounds). Characters who are immune to fire still take damage. The Ghost-ball can be used in place of a parry, meaning that he has a chance to strike his opponent before he himself is hit, thus disrupting the attack. The parrying Ghost-ball can only be used against somebody attacking from long range doing something like a jump kick or leap attack, but gains an additional +3 to strike and the attacker cannot defend. 5th level the Linquei Master can maneuver the fireball, gaining an extra attack at 5th level and every 2 levels afterward. Ghost Ball: 60dmg/pt 100ft/pt never miss and hurts anything +10pts to bypass armor Ghost punch/kick: PS+ punch/kick + 1d10*10 +kb20ft hurts anything on a natural 20 strike auto bypass armor at no extra cost 1pt use +10pts for never miss +20pts to bypass armor Ghost Aura: +60mdc/pt 2hr/pt invisible to all electronic and mechanical sensors Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ)